gigglingoblinfandomcom-20200213-history
Saelethil
Saelethil's Cauldron City built during the spell plague. Built in the mountain underneath an elven mage tower. Elves employed the dwarves to build the city so the elves could hide underground. Built similarly to an arena. Upper level are very fancy and elegant and of elven design. Middle layers are more tradesman and merchants, dwarven design. the bottom layers are lower class, shanty town. in the center massive statue of a dwarven warrior and champion of kord, Gardrak Battlehammer. The statue is newer, put in place after the elves left for a life above ground. Massive crystal in the ceiling of town mimicking sun/moonlight. NPC: * Mayor: Avamir Battlehammer; Very proud and strong leader. Respects the warriors of his town. Loves the fights in town and will watch championship bouts. Difficult to gain access. Resides in top ring of town. Knows the towns history very well. Willing to give any strong fighter a chance at the challenge of the tomb. devout follower of kord.Remains guarded by 10 guards at all times in full plate gear minus the helm. Trust his captain completely. Very intelligent leader. Can get a meeting through bribery but cant bribe anyone higher than a regular guard and not his actual assigned guards. Will invite a champion after a fight to give a blessing of kord. Player may persuade town to believe they are heroes and can gain the mayors interest. * City guard Captain:Halzar Ambershard: Very quiet and stoic. Reminds group he is in charge of the cities defense. Wears full armor at all times and has two guards following at all times (no helm not plate armor, Half plate) Hiding the fact that he is turning into a mind flayer. He is trusted by everyone in town. He is one of the last people to succeed in the tombs challenge. * Glint Evermead : Tavern Owner: Greedy dwarf. Wants everyone to gamble on fights. poor service if isnt approached by group. Tells them the location of Tomb but the will not be able to enter. Too open in town center and heavily guarded. Tavern been in family a long time * Glurvey Quickjaw: Goblin Fight Promoter. Brother of Slurvey. Eager to find a new fighter to represent since his is looking to retire shortly after the next Kord Festival Games and he is leaving for training in a couple days. Takes a liking to Randolph. Will trust them if they are open to the fighting. * Guards: Sticklers for the rule. Only trust Mishann and randolph. Lords alliance and merchant. Respect lords alliance but have no loyalty to it. Will want xul and TH to be followed or others can take responsibility. Places: * Evermead Well: Tavern in town. Largest Building in middle ring. Has a massive fighting arena backed up to higher levels of city. Mayor has a balcony that can overlook fights without entering tavern. Only a handful of workers carrying ale back and forth. Very busy at all times, worker's have no time to talk. * Statue: Gives access to tomb. First room of tomb was a very ornate room showing battles of Gardrak Battlehammer, but the room has been half destroyed by the foundation of the statue built above. a small tunnel goes around the base leading deeper into the tomb. The tunnel splits into a smaller tunnel that wasn't dug out properly. the larger tunnel leads to a room with a grey crystal on a pedestal with 6 right hand-prints. Once all four hands are on the pedestal the crystal comes to life as a stone giant. the other tunnel leads to two city guards eager to attack any advancing creatures. they are mind controlled and turning into ilithids. the following room has creepy people being prepared for an invasion.